As illustrated in FIG. 1, a typical blind mating connector 5 includes a first fixing connector 2 fixed to a lower portion of a connector 1 and a second fixing connector 3 fixed to an upper portion of the connector 1. Since the connector 1 is built in the first fixing connector 2 and the second fixing connector 3, the connector 1 serves to electrically connect the first fixing connector 2 to the second fixing connector 3.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the connector capable of performing a joint movement is coupled to the first fixing connector 2 so that the first fixing connector 2 is connected to the second fixing connector 3 by using the connector 1. In virtue of the joint movement of the connector 1, although the second fixing connector 3 is not disposed on a straight line with the first fixing connector 2 in a vertical direction but misaligned by a predetermined distance from the straight line, the first fixing connector 2 and the second fixing connector 3 may be connected to each other through the connector 1.
In virtue of the above-described configuration, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, blind mating in which the first fixing connector 2 and the second fixing connector 3 are connected by the connector 1 is performed.
Both ends of the connector 1 have an elastic structure so that the connector 1 performs the joint movement. The typical connector 1 may be manufactured through a CNC process and may not have a small thickness due to characteristics of the CNC process.
In general, a plurality of slits 4 that are spaced a predetermined distance in a circumferential direction are defined in both ends of the connector 1 to apply elasticity to the typical connector 1 having a predetermined thickness.
However, when the plurality of slits 4 are defined in the connector 1 along a longitudinal direction thereof, although elasticity is applied to the connector 1, as ground is exposed to the outside through the slits 4, a RF signal is leaked to the outside.
The preferred embodiments described above should be considered in descriptive sense only and are not for purposes of limitation. It is evident, however, that many alternative modifications and variations will be apparent to those having skill in the art in light of the foregoing description.